Shrek's Ogrely Shrektacular Swamp Stories (Fan Made)
by ToastGuy
Summary: Shrek woke up to the smell of swamp butter in the air. He quickly got up and walked ogre to the kitchen, where he found Fiona making breakfast for the both of them. They spread the swamp butter all over their shiny, round swamp cakes and gobbled them down for dinner. After penetrating Fiona with his giant, ogre sized cock, Shrek left to fuck his loyal brogres and defeat dreks.


I was only 7 years old. I loved Shrek so much, and people shunned me because of it. No matter how much I showed off my Shrek merchandise, I couldn't make any friends... until Jimmy Bob came along. Like me, Jimmy Bob was a Shrek fanatic. We each had the same types of Shrek merchandise, our favorite Shrek movie was the first one, and we preformed the same rituals the most. Of course, I quickly made friends with Jimmy Bob. It was a true friendship. As a small group, we were no longer afraid to restrain our showing off. Together, we found more brogres, Shrek-lovers, and swamplings of all genders, races and ages.. Together, we made a club at our school called the Brogre Club. As a club, we attracted even more followers of the Ogrelord. We did everything we normally did, but as a group.

Jimmy Bob's birthday quickly approached, and we decided that the entirety of the Brogre Club would attend his party. His ogrely awesome parents rented out a whole party building for the whole day. The party was obviously Shrek themed. When it came time for the birthday cake, we prayed to Shrek as Jimmy Bob blew out the candles. After Jimmy Bob and I finished eating our cake, he asked me "Do you wanna go back to the slide now?"

"Swamp yeah!" I replied, ogre-enthusiastically. The inflatable slide was our favorite attraction by a land _slide_. (I'm sorry, it was just too easy.) We hurried over to the slide and up the steps. As we approached the top, I saw something sticking out of the corner, in a shadow. I leaned ogre to it, trying to get a better look."

"Watch out!" Jimmy Bob yelled as he pushed me aside. I looked up to see Jimmy Bob being stabbed by the thing as it expanded. It pierced part of the inflatable slide, causing me to fall to the ground. I managed to get onto my feet to find Jimmy Bob impaled on an ogre's dick. But this ogre was not Shrek... it was Dreck! He was only wearing his tunic, which quickly burnt to ash and fell to the floor, leaving him fully exposed. A wave of dread washed ogre me and everyone began to scream and run. I was paralyzed in horror.

"What are you doing in my swamp?!" Dreck yelled at everyone.

"Th-the world is _Shrek's_ swamp. Not y-yours!" I just barely managed to yell.

Dreck looked at me and smirked. His blue cock expanded even more, and it blocked the exits. It then wrapped around everyone except me, catching them in its grasp. He pulled his dick towards him, along with everyone else. I heard screams, and I turned around, ducked and covered my ears. But I could still feel my fellow brogres' blood splashing onto my back.

"Shrek... please save us..." I began to cry.

The rain of blood stopped and I looked up, ready to thank the Ogrelord. But all I saw was Dreck standing in a pile of corpse.

"C'mere, laddie," Dreck taunted. But I did not move. However, that did not stop him. Before I knew it, Dreck was somehow behind me, shoving his edrect cock up my ass.

I instantly become dizzy, and my vision blurs.

I can feel Dreck's dick burning its way through my body.

I begin to spit blood, and the tip of Dreck's drek emerges through my mouth soon afterwards.

I can barely see anymore.

I fall onto my face as I feel a searing heat traveling up my intestines.

A smell of rotten onions and dark blue liquid emerges from the tip.

I begin to lose consciousness.

I suddenly feel a heavenly presence.

I feel life coming back to me, and I grab the tip of Dreck's cock.

I rip it off and Dreck pulls out, roaring. I get up and stab him with the tip of his cock.

Dreck stumbles back, and something green stabs him in the heart. He disintegrates, revealing that Shrek had stabbed him with his eshrekt dick.

"Shrek! Thank you!" I run up and hug him. After I finish hugging, I turn around and get on my hands and knees. I raise my butt to the Ogrelord's cock, and he shoves it in me.

Shrek thrusts in and out with perfect rhythm until he eventually floods my body with his steaming onion juice. Shrek heals me and asks, "Your friends are in the holy swamp, will you go with them?"

I immediately say "yes".

Shrek causes a circle of onions to appear around me, and before I know it I'm in the holy swamp with my fellow brogres.

Shrek is love, Shrek is life.


End file.
